One  Tree  Hill
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Everything is perfect for them, but as they mature, they will learn that things can change dramatically. Evan/Kelly, Brooke/Cody/Eve, cast includes John Cena, Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, and many more in later chapters. Rated T.


**A/N: **_I've really wanted to do a WWE styled One Tree Hill fanfiction. It'd been really been passing from left to right inside my brain, and now, I finally had the time to write it (hurray!)._

**Cast of Characters:**

_Kelly Kelly_ as **Kelly Barbie James **

_Evan Bourne_ as **Evan Matthew Scott**

_Cody Rhodes_ as **Cody Runnels Scott **

_Brooke Adams_ as **Brooke Anne Davis**

_Eve Torres_ as **Evelyn "Eve" Dupree**

_John Cena_ as **John Martin James**

_Trish Stratus_ as **Patricia Anne James (Mother) **

_Kofi Kingston_ as **Kofi Johnson**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Welcome to Tree Hill!<strong>_

_**Taken from Kelly Martin's Diary:**_

_December 25, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, almost a few weeks now, it'll be my eighteenth birthday. My parents told me that they would give me a present that I would surely love. And I was really hoping for the car that I wanted them to purchase for me. So, fingers crossed. Anyway, today is probably one of the greatest days for a girl. One, my best friend, Cody Scott told me that she was gunning for my best girlfriend, Eve Dupree. I'm so happy for the both of them! Anyway, "The Best Boyfriend in the world" Evan Scott planned a candlelit Christmas dinner for me! He is such a sweetie! And just when I thought that his surprise was done, I was wrong! He gave me a heart shaped necklace! I really love my gummy bear!_

_Well, 'til next time, mwah!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Monday, Kelly sat on the porch swing of her house. She was reading "the bible." As Brooke Davis would call the Cosmopolitan Magazine, she smiled as she read through the funny things in an article. She looked up when someone called her name. A smiled forming on her face, "Gummy Bear!" she immediately run toward him and gave him a fierce hug.<p>

"Hmm, how's my Bee doing?" Evan Scott asked, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Reading the bible." Kelly rolled her eye.

Getting what his girlfriend had said, he nodded with a witty smiled. "Ah, following on Brooke Davis's footsteps I see." He said. Kelly shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, I just figured that my fashion sense needed an instant upgrade."

Evan shook his head and then kissed his girl softly. "You're perfect just the way you are baby."

"Aw, gummy bear!" the young blonde cooed over her boyfriend's response. "I love you so terribly much!"

"Same here baby, I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

Kelly pulled him close and kissed him. "Gummy bear, you're so sweet!"

John James (picture John Cena here.), Kelly's older brother came out, "Aw yuck!" he paused; dramatically shuddering. "Do I really want to know what the two of you are talking about?" he asks, coming down the porch stairs. Kelly shot her older brother a beady glare.

"Shut up John, go back to your planet."

Evan chuckled.

"I'd do that, but then, you'll have to come with me." he retorted. "We're flesh and blood missy."

Kelly looked at him again. "Whatever." She said.

"Relax Kel, I was just kidding." John said with a toothy grin.

"_Whatever, John."_

* * *

><p>Eve Dupree walked toward the diner called <em>Nick's<em>. It was nine o'clock in the evening. Her father Nicholas "Nick" Dupree told her that she had to work hard if she wanted her allowance back. You see, a few weeks ago, the young Latina. "Dad, I'm here!" she exclaimed through the front entrance. It was a bit dark and she tried to find the switch for the light. "Dad, why is it so dark in here?" she asks again. And yet, no one answered.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

Then, she heard a gunshot. And a scream, a scream from her father, she immediately walked to the kitchen area of the diner, and switched the light on. She saw her father lying flat on the floor, motionless, blood pooling on the floor. Then, her horrified gaze turned to the side and saw a gun.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed; running toward him. "Daddy please, please, please, wake up….daddy…" her voice becoming emotional as tears came. She remembered that she brought her phone. She flipped it open and called 911.

Her father was pronounced dead after an hour of trying to recover him. Eve was just there; sitting. Her arms around her knees as she rocked forwards and backwards each second, she lowered her head, "Eve," she looked up and saw her very best friend, Kelly James. She sobbed as she struggled to stand up, Kelly walked toward her and gave her a very fierce hug. "My fathers' gone Bee…he's gone…" _(By the way, Bee is Kelly's nickname.)_

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis an eighteen year old, walked toward her room. Her mother was out somewhere with a guy half her age. Story of her mom's life: Date, date, date, nothing can go terribly wrong. Earlier, she'd woken up early because of the stupid alarm clock. She was still a bit hung over because of the Christmas party at her father's mansion. Now, it wasn't something she really wanted to be in but, she had no choice because her father warned her that he will disinherit her good fortune in the future. That's what it has always been in her family, inheritance and money. They don't revolve in love and care and support. But she found that she's okay with her current situation.<p>

She was still bummed because her boyfriend of three years broke things off with her because of her attitude—being late, tackles, not caring what other people would think, being flirtatious with other guys—and all that other useless stuff. But she knows, that in her heart she still loves Cody Scott.

"_You'll regret this Cody, but I know that you'll come to your senses and get back together with me."_

* * *

><p>Cody Martin was playing basketball. Sweat glistening his sinewy arms as he fluidly move around the court. He was about to do a free-throw shot when his brother, Evan exclaimed his name. "What is it?" he asked, a bit annoyed that his game was disturbed—he had this rulebook, and number one in his rulebook: <em>No one can ever, ever, ever, ever disturb m while training basketball.<em>

"Eve's father was shot earlier, he died on the spot…." He said almost out of breath.

Cody almost dropped his basketball. He waited for a few seconds for the news to register in his mind. "You're kidding right?" he asked.

Evan shook his head. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"_Just c'mon…."_

* * *

><p>A few days later, after the burial of Eve's father, she and her best friend Kelly James were on the bed inside Kelly's room. "Eve, do you want to watch <em>Sisterhood of the travelling pants<em>?"

Eve shrugged. "I guess."

Kelly frowned at her friend. "Eve, you need to move on…" she said.

"I know but I won't be able to move on because my father's killer is still out there…"

"Eve, the police said that he shot himself…" Kelly said; eating a handful of popcorn.

"In the chest?" Eve asked. "I my dad would kill himself, he should've shot himself on the head."

Kelly looked at her friend. "Are you trying to say that there is a foul play?" Kelly asked.

"_Yeah, I guess I am."_

_**Back to school:**_

Evan Scott sat across the baseball field. He sighed, he'd never been rejected like this his entire life. Kelly James, his girlfriend walked toward him with a warming smile. "Hey gummy bear," she greeted.

"Hey, Bee." He sounded dejected.

Kelly frowned. "I heard about what happened, are you okay?"

Evan looked up at her. "You did?" he didn't even have to mask his tone.

She sat next to him as a breeze softly blew. "I'm sorry you got cut from the team…" she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, one stupid knee injury and my future is gone."

"Ev," Kelly began but Evan shook his head.

"No, Bee, they told me that I should just focus for my college life, but don't they get it? Baseball would help me get that scholarship." He said remorsefully.

"Maybe baseball really isn't for you."

Evan sighed. "But I've played baseball my entire life." he said.

"I know but-maybe it's time to move on?" she says in a questioning tone.

Evan looked at his girlfriend. "Bee…" he trailed off before collecting his thoughts. Then, he nodded. "You're _right_."

Kelly smiled. "Maybe _you_ should try out for the basketball team?" she suggested.

"Are you serious?" Evan paused, playing with the Bermuda grass in the field. "My brother is in that team. And for sure…" Evan didn't get to continue because Kelly spoke.

"For sure _he'll be happy_ that you tried out. And you'll never know, maybe you'll _make_ the cut." Kelly said. "Plus, Kofi Johnson is out with a neck injury, and the team is still trying to get the state titles, and if you make it, you might even help them." she paused; smiling at her boyfriend. "I mean, they don't call you _speed star_ for nothing."

* * *

><p>Eve Dupree was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High School. She was wearing a black top, skinny jeans, and whit sky high stilettos. She didn't know why but she just felt like wearing black. It'd been almost a month since her father was <em>shot. <em>She saw some people staring at her sympathetically. She just gave them a small smile, as to thank them for their condolences.

"Well, well, well," Brooke Davis said as she came past the young Latina. "Look who we have here?" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"What do you want Brooke?" Eve asked.

"What do I want?" she said; pointing at herself. She chuckled sarcastically. "Let me see, my friends, and _my _man back!" she said hoarsely.

"Your friends and _your _man, decided to hang out with me, true, I'd only been here for a year but I did not steal anyone from you!" Eve said.

"Yeah you did!" Brooke accused; pointing her finger toward Eve's face. The lovely young Latina pushed Brooke's hands away from her face.

"Can I please know why you're so mad at me?" Eve asked.

"You stole Cody from me you two bit whore!" Brooke slapped Eve hard.

Eve didn't see the slap coming, and she didn't intend on fighting back but Brooke was in her fighting stance—you see Brooke trained from Judo, to Taekwondo, and Karate. She pushed Eve hard, making her slam on the lockers hard. Brooked raised her fist to punch Eve right on the face when someone held her by the arm.

"Stop it Brooke!"

Brooke looked up and saw Cody with an unreadable expression on his face. "Let go of me!' she said.

"What the hell is your problem Brooke?" He asked.

Brooke yanked her arm free from Cody's grasp. "She stole Bee, Evan, Kofi, and especially you away from me!"

"Are you serious Brooke?" Cody asked. "You were the one who cheated on me, told rumors about Bee cheating a Calculus test, and get my brother punched by Phil Brooks." He paused; eyeing his ex-girlfriend. "You were the one who drove everybody away…and I guess you're paying for it now." He went toward Eve who was still lying on the floor.

He picked her up. Carrying her in his arms as he walked away, "You'll always be safe in my arms." He kissed the top of her head.

"_Cody…."_

"_It's going to be okay….I promise."_

"**Hey, it's Kelly, leave a message after the…." **

_Beep!_

Evan sighed as he paced around his room nervously. _"Bee, can we talk at our usual hang out?"_ a paused was heard from Evan's phone line.

Kelly just got home from her work at the orphanage, she volunteered there because she likes kids, and she dreams of becoming a teacher slash singer someday. When she heard her boyfriend's voice on the receiver, she picked up the phone, making the person on the other line ask who it was.

"Gummy Bear, it's me." she spoke. "What time do you want to meet up?" she asks.

"Is now okay?"

Kelly smiled; that's why she loves him so much. "Now would be very great."

"_I'll meet you there."_

Evan sat on the roof of near his room. He was listening to his iPod when his girlfriend climbed in. He stood up and helped her up. "Thanks for coming Bee." He said.

Kelly smiled before she greeted him with a soft kiss on the lips. "No problem gummy bear." She paused sitting next to him. "So, what's bugging you?" she asked; leaning her head on Evan's shoulder.

"I heard my dad earlier," he paused; his voice soft. "He was talking to my mom, and he said that Cody was better at everything than me."

Kelly looked at her boyfriend and frowned. "Gummy…"

"I just can't seem to make him proud of me, even though I've won almost every game in my entire life as a high school baseball player, but….it's still not enough to make him proud of me."

"He is proud of you."

"How can you say that?" he asks.

"Because every parent is proud of his or her son,"

He smiled at her; leaning down toward her. "I love you." then, he softly kissed her lips. Kelly's heart leaped over to the moon as the love of her life kissed her. Evan pulled her close, murmuring how much he loves her.

As they pulled away, a light rain fell.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review**

**Next Chapter: **_Brooke is all hells bent into destroying Eve. _

_Will Evan finally have the courage to try out for the basketball team?_

_Will Cody finally ask Eve out?_

_Evan has surprises in store for Kelly._


End file.
